True Fate
by AnastaziaCullen159
Summary: Bella died giving birth to Reneseme now edward is with his family and newcomer Rachael and they find a Bella look alike is she a look alike or is she bella? she smells odd to the vampires and seems to know everything she has a special connection to nessie
1. Meetin Bella?

It has been over 18 years since Bella died. After Renneseme was born Bella's heart just couldn't handle it any longer, she gave up the fight, she stopped fighting for her life, for her daughter, her family, even me. She wouldn't even fight to stay with me. A deep pain tour through my heart because I knew it to be true, she gave up without even thinking about what it would do to me.

It has been over 18 years and yet still I love her as fiercely as I did that day. Renneseme is now 18 in human years, even though she has been 18 in appearance since she was 8. I have done everything I could for her, hoping that even though she is forced to live without Bella in her life, that she could be happy and have everything she wanted. In truth I spoil her rotten.

We are at a new high school yet again, I can't even remember what this one is called they all just blend together now because I know there is nothing waiting for me, no Bella waiting for me.

Jacob Black is with us now, he imprinted on MY daughter. How dare he? But what could I do? Absolutely nothing because even though I wanted to tear him into pieces I couldn't because not only was Renneseme attached to him, he meant a great deal to Bella. And I could never do anything to harm someone Bella cared about.

There is another member to our coven other than Jacob, Rachael. We found her about 10 years back hiding afraid in a cave. We couldn't just leave her there; she already followed our diet we just had to strengthen it a bit. Rachael wants more than I can give her, she knows about Bella and she knows Renneseme is Bella and mine's daughter, she just won't let go. She is constantly hinting that she could help me forget Bella. Impossible. Like I would even want to forget her, even with my perfect memory I feel like I am losing her, I can't let that happen. But Rachael has her advantages; I let her hold my hand in the school of the moment to keep away the hormonal teenagers, both female and male alike.

Ah. Now back to the present. We are in an unnamed high school in Washington of all places. Alice said she couldn't get a detailed image just that it was a good idea to be here. She said once we decided to come she had a vision of us happy, more specifically me happy, and smiling. I don't believe her because I have no reason to be happy here of all places so close to Bella, yet knowing I can never get close like I want to. We decided that Rosalie and Jasper are related along with Rachael since they were all blonde. Then Reneseme is pretending to be my sister because the similarities would raise an eye other wise and then there is Emmett who is pretending to be Alice's older brother.

My thoughts are interrupted "Dad?" I turn to face Renneseme. True she has my hair and because she is half vampire my skin tone, but her eyes are all her mother's. Hell even Charlie has a place with this child, there hair although different colors is exactly the same. It is just as thick and curly as Charlie's.

"What's up Princess?" I know she keeps saying she is too old for that nickname, but I just can't stop calling her that because whether she be 18 or 800 she will always be my baby girl.

She smiles ruefully at me. "Come on we have to get going. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper are driving with Jack and I, so that means you have to drive Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett and the thing." Her nose wrinkles like she smelled something funny when she spoke her nickname for Rachael. Renneseme really didn't appreciate Rachael trying to take her mother's face.

But instead of defending her like I know I should have I just wink at her and say "I figured as much, baby girl. We'll see you there, save me a parking spot." I smirk because even if I gave her a head start I would still beat here there. God love Rose and the speed control she installed into Renneseme's car.

Nessie turned from me with a humph and went to her car.

20 minutes later we had gotten to school and just received our schedules when we were told that we were going to have a guide. I tried to protest, really I did, but it was a waste because here we are standing watching a boy who eerily resembles what I would assume Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton's children would look like.

"Hi guys. You must be the Cullen's. My name is Chris, I was told to show you around, you know help you get acquainted with the school and people." Wow he could speak. I was completely shocked.

Just then I hear a big rumbling sound coming into the parking lot, and when I look up I couldn't believe it. There it was Bella's truck. It still lives even after she is gone. The pain seared me deep in my chest and I had to look away. It was amazing I thought Rosalie and I had finally killed it, I guess not.

Chris saw my families' appraising eyes and decided to comment. "Yeah real hunk of junk huh? Man I still don't understand why she would chose that car, especially when her parents can afford whatever she wants." In my mind I heard Bella's old argument 'It has character' she would say, I never understood what she meant, but she had her reasons.

Alice, Rachael, and I were the only ones from my family left, everyone else left. Jasper because Chris had a Band-Aid on, Rosalie and Emmett decided they needed to defile the janitor's closet, and MY daughter and Jake went for a walk together. Ridiculous, they don't need the exercise.

Alice was in shock, just as I because there was no way that truck was just laying around here somewhere. Before I could ask Alice beat me to it. "Who is she?" she gestured to the girl sitting in Bella's truck.

Chris looks at us and says "Man that is Isabella" flinch "Swan-" flinch "son, the richest girl in this damn town, her family is Swanson, you know like the broth people. Well yeah that's her; don't approach her though she doesn't make friends with anyone. She just keeps to herself."

And then in his mind I saw how she stayed away, she was always alone, like she didn't really belong here. He also thought of how much he wanted her.

I almost took his head off right there.

Before I could process it I spoke aloud. "Where did she get that car? I mean if she is a rich as u say she is then why would she want that hunk of junk?"

"We all asked the same question. She told us just because it was old meant nothing. It has character and since it is our car's grandfather we should show some respect." He said incredulously. Then he was on a roll "I mean come on they could have gotten her any car she wanted, but she said she wanted that one. They bought it somewhere upstate and she had them rebuild the engine, still as slow a turtle because she refused to let them rev it up."

So this princess actually wanted this car, huh something to think about.

Chris then asked if we would like him to introduce us. "Man I don't know if she will actually come over here, but hey I could give it a whirl." He then proceeded to go to the girl and being vampires we could hear every word he was saying. He told her there were new kids who were interested in meeting her. She then proceeded to tell him that she could care less. Wow again not expecting a human to not want to meet us. I could see her in his mind; she looked exactly like my beloved, like my Bella. By looking into his mind I could see her face change when he mentioned that the Cullen's would be disappointed. Her whole face changed, she looked excited.

It was puzzling.

It was then that I heard her voice, the voice of an angel. "Well I guess I could meet them. I mean they are new. I should be nice."

Chris noticed the change in her as well and wondered what was up. "Does she know them already? Why does she want to meet them now?" he questioned himself.

They started to walk our way and I noticed I can't read her mind, I can't seem to penetrate it, but unlike Bella's I could feel the thing keeping me out. I could feel it and I had the feeling that she knew it was there.

Chris stopped in front of us. "Hey guys this is Isabella Swanson" and before he could continue she interrupted him.

"I go by Bella" then she looked at me and the feeling I felt scared me. They were feelings I have only ever felt with my Bella, not this imitation.

"Yeah sorry guys this is Bella, Bella this is part of the Cullen family." He didn't really like the interest she was taking, she never took an interest in anyone and she has been here her whole life it appears. She never took an interest in him, that's what pissed him off.

Then the wind shifted and I got my first whiff of this Isabella Swanson, she smelled just like Bella, but not in a food way. She smelled almost like someone in the midst of change, not human but not vampire either. Her smell made me wary because she didn't smell like Reneseme either. I couldn't help but wonder if I had to worry about my daughter.

She spoke again "And you are?" she asked it as though she already knew the answer.

Rachael decided to take the lead on this one. "I'm Rachael and this is Alice and my boyfriend Edward." I mentally cringed when she mentioned I was her boyfriend but outwardly showed no sign of distress. Bella on the other hand looked heartbroken, shocked, and finally betrayed. I didn't understand.

Her face turned to the polite inquisitive one I had seen on my Bella's face so many times, but I knew there was something behind that face.

"Oh that's nice. How long have you guys been dating?" such a seemingly innocent question, yet I felt as if there was more lurking behind the surface.

Rachael loved when she was able to show her fake claim off answered "Oh we have known each other for the past 10 years so basically that whole time. I mean it wasn't the same before but over time it has changed and so have out feelings."

Bella just kept on smiling that brave smile. "Oh well you guys seem perfect for each other." Then she turned to look at me and said "You guys are equals."

I would have had a heart attack because that is exactly what my Bella always wanted, to be my equal even though she was always better than me.

Behind Bella's eyes I saw hurt, betrayal, and finally acceptance. Acceptance to what I do not know.

"Well, I have to go but I hope I see you around. I'd like to meet the rest of your family if that's okay. How many of you are there?" with that her eyes took a desperate quality like she knew the number she was looking for but was afraid to know the truth.

Alice spoke for the first time since this Bella impersonator appeared. "Of course you will probably have classes with us, if not you will see us around. There are 8 of us here at school and 10 if you include our adopted mother and father at home."

"8 of you at school wow I guess the odds of having one of them in class is good then. If you don't mind me asking, what are their names?" again looked as if she knew the names she was looking for, it was very unsettling.

I decided to go ahead and take the lead on this one. "There is Alice's boyfriend Jasper, then Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett, and my twin sister Reneseme and her boyfriend Jacob." I practically threw up when I mentioned his name. Bella looked relieved but at the same time confused. It was intriguing.

Then she smiled, "Reneseme is a unique name, again if u don't mind me asking where did it come from?" god this girl is so confusing, she knows the answer to these questions but how?

Rachael who was getting bored with this conversation decided to answer. "His mother named her after her mother and Edward's adoptive mother. It is a combination of the two. Well as fun as this has been we have better things to do bye." And with that she grabbed my hand and started to pull away. Bella's expression changed the second she was reminded of Rachael's existence and she seemed less than happy that she existed in the first place.

Bella turned on her heal and marched away.


	2. Meetin Jacob Black again

Rachael. Never before have I despised a name. Now however I can honestly say that I hate the name Rachael. What kind of name is that anyway?

He moved on. How could he do that to me? I married him, gave him a child, and was going to throw my life away to become a vampire. And yet he does this to me, gets another mate. I have been living in this lie of a life since the day I was reborn. Well at least I can be happy that he waited 8 years before replacing me.

10 years.

They have been together for 10 years.

I wonder if they are married. Oh god Renesseme, my baby does she call this women mother outside of school? Does she think of this Rachael as her mother?

I tried oh god I tried so hard to hang on but I just couldn't, the darkness pulled me under and I was unable to fight any longer. I died and now they have no use for me, they have all moved on.

I walk to class thinking about all the things I have gone through since my rebirth. My soul if that's what you want to call it retained all of my memories, since I was a baby I knew my real name and my real family. The family I have now are just there, it's like they know deep down inside that I am not the child they longed for. When I was a baby I never cried or screamed on the contrary I was very well behaved. As a toddler I had no interest in toys because I was already a miniature adult hidden away in this body. Hidden away until my love came to free me. Like sleeping beauty, I was sleeping until Edward could find me and bring me to life again.

That's all over with now I have no chance of reintegrating myself into their family, sure I am Renesseme's mother but she has Rachael now she doesn't need me.

I missed everything; her first steps, words, in her case her first hunt. I have nothing to show for bringing Renesseme into this world, not even memories of it.

I've lost Edward, my husband, my soul mate. He is gone forever because of Rachael, he's happy with her and as I pointed out to him she is his equal.

I may have lost my time with Edward, but I refuse to lose my time with Renesseme, she is here and I will spend as much time as I can with her, I will befriend her.

Edward was clearly shocked when he saw my car, then me. He probably noticed he can't read my mind either, except this time I can control it. I've known about my gift during my whole second life. I know what I can do, I can shield myself and others, I can also use my power to shield parts of someone's mind, I can incapacitate them.

But none of that matters now I am 18 and have the same birthday as before, September 13 this time I was born on a Friday, what luck huh.

I am in my Government class now waiting to see which of the Cullen's, if any, are in my class.

This class is ridiculously easy for me because I took it my senior year back in Forks.

The teacher is taking roll, I am doodling in my notebook because unlike the other degenerates I have completed my homework. I look up when I hear the teacher ask for a Black, Jacob. And there he is my Jake, my best friend. When Edward mentioned there was a Jake I assumed it to be another vampire, I mean I was surprised that Edward allowed Renesseme to have a boy friend and now I find out it is Jake, the werewolf. I am not sure if I am okay with that. Really not sure.

I look up and there he is sitting across from me. How did I not notice him enter the room? But anyways there he is, and he looks exactly the same. Well I guess he is still phasing, but what is he doing with the Cullen's? And why is he dating my daughter?

In my mind I glare at him, I don't show it outwardly because I want to befriend him again, just because I can't have Edward doesn't mean I can't be friends with Jake. I will be around him as long as I can. Until they leave or until I die whichever comes first.

He's staring at me and I don't know what to say so I just wing it.

"Hello I'm Bella" his eyes get as large as saucers and inwardly I grin because he has noticed the similarities between my past self and present. Good.

He doesn't respond just sits there and gawks at me, I feel self conscious because I know he is looking me over not in the nasty checking me out way but sizing me up would be a good way to describe it.

"Well I guess we won't be having any in-depth discussions now will we Jake?" I question him and he shakes his head and looks at me incredulously.

"How do you know I go by Jake?" crap I'm caught what do I say to that? He has a glint in his eye like he suspects something and I can't let him figure it out.

"Well your name is Jacob is it not? I just thought you looked more like a Jake than a Jacob. I guess we are not that close yet that I am allowed to call you anything informal. Sorry Mr. Black." I reply acidly because I don't want him to know I am hurt. I hurts knowing I am so close to the ones I love but can never be with then ever again.

I feel my heart tear because this is so much worse than when Edward left, at least then I had Jake and didn't have to see Edward, now Edward is here Jake doesn't know me and to top it all of Rachael will be all over MY Edward. Life just sucks when you die.

I come out of my internal conversation to notice that Jake has been trying to get my attention.

"Sorry Mr. Black I just got lost within the confines of my mind." yes I am being mean right now but I don't care he is just making me realize everything I missed.

"You don't have to be so mean. And to answer you yes you can call me Jake I was just curious as to how you knew I don't go by Jacob." he gave me a pointed glare and I realize many things have changed, Jake is snarky. I like it.

I sighed and spoke "Sorry I don't mean to be mean it's just that I was hoping to gain a friend maybe. I don't have all that many if you haven't heard the rumors about me yet." I hate the rumors they make me feel even more alone because I have nothing to dispute them, what am I going to say 'I have friends and a husband a daughter and a whole family they just think I died' yeah that would go over really well.

I can see that his eyes have softened and now they have a tinge of pity in them as well. Haven't seen that look in a long time. Oh how I wish I would just come out and say 'Jake it's me! Can't you see! I'm here Jake! I'm alive!' but I can't it's just not possible anymore.

"No it's not your fault. You just remind me of someone who is best left forgotten." my heart breaks even more. They have forgotten me? Was I that unimportant?

"Oh" was my brilliant reply god could I be any lamer?

"And hey sure we can be friends. How about we start over?" he waited for my confirmation. "Hi I'm Jacob Black I go by Jake. I'm a new student here." he gave me his Jacob grin the one where it looks as if it hurts to smile that large.

I grin in response. "Hello Jake my name is Isabella Swanson but I go by Bella." I watch his eyes widen when he learns my full name.

It seems clear that he won't continue so I do. "So your new here huh? No offense but you don't look anything like the Cullen's so how did you end up with them?" I ask because I am generally curious.

He looks away and begins to fill in the pieces I am missing. "Uh yeah I guess I wouldn't look like the blo- uh like the Cullen's. My dad was friends with Edward's mom when she was alive and then they both passed in a hunting accident, I didn't want to get separated from them so Edward, Renesseme, and I were all adopted together." I knew he was thinking of me and adding and changing up the story to make it fit. It's not like he could say he watched his love die and then moved in with her vampire family.

And because I am a gluten for punishment I asked "So I hear you are dating Renesseme. How did that happen? Can I ask about that or are we not that close yet?" I smile cheekily at him.

He looks at me like he is trying to solve a puzzle. I know he thinks my question is awkward for a complete stranger to ask but come on if he knew it was me he'd get it.

"Uh yeah Nessie and I grew up together and when her mom died I became her protector. Uh and I guess things just went from there. I guess it was just meant to be, she's my soul mate." he smiled after he said that, looking a his hands. I glanced down out of curiosity and noticed he had a wedding band on his right hand, he obviously moved it there for school.

Renesseme's married, I missed her wedding. Something every mother should be there for, I missed the most important day of her life. I have never hated the blackness that pulled me down more. Losing any chance with Edward is one thing, but missing my own child's wedding is definitely another story.

I began thinking of what other weddings I missed. Did Rosalie and Emmett have another wedding? What about Alice and Jasper? Oh god is Edward married to Rachael? Just the thought turns my stomach, I feel like heaving.

Jake notices. "Hey are you okay?" he seems generally concerned, I guess it's because he thinks of me as his Bella. Still so sweet.

I look at him and know I can't tell him the truth. That no I am definitely NOT okay, so instead I say "Of course just feeling a little under the weather. It's just the weather, you know we don't have that many sunny days here." and because I can't help it. "Why would you move somewhere the sun only comes out from the clouds a record 15 times a year?" I smile knowingly at him.

"Carlisle got a position here at the hospital." he looks at me like he is daring me to contradict.

I don't because how do I know maybe that is exactly why they moved to this specific place.

He continues "So is there anybody special in your life?" he just throws it out there but I think he is actually curious. Of course I have a husband who thinks I am dead he is special in my life no.

"Not anymore." and I leave it at that because there is nothing to say.

Although Jake seems to disagree and thinks there is tons more he needs to know. "What happened to him or you know her if that's what your into?" he grins at me.

"Eww Jacob it was a guy. Geeze. And he's just gone." point blank answer let him make of that what he will.

Again I shouldn't have underestimated him. "Oh I'm sorry. Did he die?"

I was going to answer that no I did but didn't think that would go over to well. "Yeah a long time ago." which is the truth I just didn't mention that he came back to life a living fairytale.

The bell rang and before he could say anymore I got up and left. Exiting the door I said "Bye Jake Black it was nice seeing you a-" I almost said again but I just cut it off. I have been replaced in that family, replaced by my husband child and probably by Jake. I wonder if he likes her? She has to be a good person or else Edward wouldn't be with her. She is probably a better person than me, I wouldn't doubt it. Edward deserves the very best.


End file.
